Drowned In The Grey Eyes She Hated
by xXGrasshopperXx
Summary: Guys bend backwards just to pass LilyP in corridors.But was she always like this?Who made her so irresistably hot?And theres still one cute Slytherin who seems impervious to her charm.Not like she wants to charm him.Or viseversa.But perhaps thatll change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Lily turned round as the train sped off and wiped the traces of tears from her cheeks. Despite what she had told everyone, she_ would_ miss her brothers. Specially Albus. At least she still had Hugo. Her best friend would be an immense comfort to her over the summer. As she walked towards the ticket barrier with her parents, Hugo and Ron and Hermione (Ron had refused to be called Uncle so Hermione had submitted) she thought about Teddy and Victoire snogging. (_**For my convenience I've made them younger so they're still in Hogwarts and will be even when Lily's in 4**__**th**__** year)**_ So weird. Would she ever do that? The very thought made her giggle. When her mother asked her why she was laughing she didn't reply but turned round and resumed her discussion with Hugo about the four houses.

"I seriously think Rose might be in Ravenclaw. She's so clever. The number of times she's corrected me would put the stars to shame," said Hugo

"Yeah, but she stood up to the bullies in the neighbourhood loads of times and told them to push off and stop bullying the little kids. Even though they threatened to break her arm the next time she pointed her finger at them," Lily reminded him.

"And Al?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he's in Gryffindor," Lily replied anxiously.

"Imagine being in Slytherin!" Hugo said. Lily shuddered at the very thought.

"I'd march up to McGonagall and pinch her on the nose until she let me change," she replied

"She'd probably blast you into oblivion if you did that," laughed Hugo. "Or she might just chase you to your seat acting like a chicken."

"Yeah right. For some reason I find it hard to believe she'd do that," Lily replied, snorting with laughter as she imagined Professor McGonagall with a fake beak on, clucking like a chicken. She'd have to owl James the thought. Transfiguring a nose should be quite easy……………

MU HU HA HA HA!

The group had passed through the ticket barrier and was heading towards the cars. They separated and then the remnants of the two families headed home.

_**A Sticky Situation**_

Lily blew kisses out of the window to her parents.

"Write to us when you get there, honey."

"Make a lot of friends."

"Have lots of fun. Study hard."

"Tell Al to buck up a bit and stop being so shy."

"Tell James we did _not _approve of the toilet seat he sent us. We don't want any more owls telling us about the trouble he's caused."

"We love you Lily…" Her parents' words got lost on the wind as the 'Hogwarts Express' gathered speed and left the station. Lily turned around smiling to herself. But she found that she wasn't alone. Unbeknownst to her, two boys had come into the compartment. One was very large and looked quite stupid. The other was thin and looked sharp and calculating. They both had unpleasant looks on their faces.

"Get out of our compartment, shrimp" said the big one. Lily gulped. Usually she would have been able to hex them out of her way but fear had made her mind go blank. She took a deep breath and sounding braver than she felt, said;

"Actually as I was here first and your bags aren't on the racks, it can't be your compartment."

"We don't want your smart alec comments, shrimp. Get out of _the_ compartment," said the thin one angrily. Lily gulped again. She could easily get out of the compartment and avoid a lot of trouble but her pride and her stubborn nature wouldn't allow her to. If the boys had been her size she still could have kicked them out. But they weren't. Both were larger and a punch from the huge one would be positively lethal. They probably wouldn't turn a hair if she bled to death. Urrrrrrrrrr! This was so frustrating. Why at this precise moment could she not remember any spells?

"No," she whispered.

"What did you say?" said the thin boy dangerously.

"No," Lily repeated more firmly.

"The way you're behaving, you're seriously asking to be thrown out of the window," snarled the big boy.

"You know, I don't think Hogwarts will miss you. A rash young girl like you could easily have fallen out while leaning too far out of the window," the thin one said slowly, a mad glint coming into his eyes. _Oh my God! Stupid brain! Why aren't you working properly?_ _Look what you got me into!_

"Oh what a waste! You're quite a good looking shrimp as well," said the big boy clutching his chest with mock regret.

"Well actually Goyle, now that I think about it, she's too good to waste. I'll tell you what." The thin boy turned Lily's face up so that she had to look into his mean eyes.

"We won't throw you out of the window if you go out with me."

_**A Way Out**_

Lily was so intent on finding a way out of her situation that she didn't hear the compartment's door slam. But the boys did. They turned round and saw to their amazement a very pretty girl leaning against the door. She had thick black hair and silky silver eyes. A smile was playing around her lips and her face had a look of playful mischief. Lily looked around for the distraction and saw her too. She looked into the girl's eyes and sent her a pleading girl-to-girl message: HELP ME!! These guys are dangerous. Lily knew that the girl had understood, because she had winked back. The girl smiled coyly at the thin boy and beckoned him with her finger. The boy walked over in what he considered a sexy fashion. In a flash the girl kneed him where it hurts. The boy fell to the ground with a painful expression on his face. Then she grinned at the other one clearly saying: Wanna come over? Goyle rushed at her like a bull, his arms outstretched. The girl quickly drew her wand and waved it while muttering a spell. The boy screamed as tentacles appeared all over his face. The girl blew him a kiss.

"Don't worry darling, you look lovely!" she said, batting her eyelashes. "At least, better than before." But as she stood taunting Goyle, she didn't see the thin boy creeping up on her from behind. He had raised his wand and had almost cursed her but Lily's mind suddenly cleared and she remembered all the spells her brothers had taught her. With an upward flick of her wand, she yelled,

"Leviocorpus!" The alarmed boy was jerked up into the air by his ankle. He hung there as if suspended by invisible strings.

"LET ME DOWN!!" he shouted, red in the face. The black-haired girl looked around with surprise. She hadn't realized what had happened so far. She looked from the upside-down-boy to Lily.

"Did you do that?" she asked Lily.

"Yep," she replied.

'Can you do it to the other one?" the girl asked. Lily replied with a flick of her wand. They were left with both the boys hanging beside them.

"I'm Vera," said the girl, extending her hand. Lily took it.

"I'm Lily," she said.

"So where did you learn all these seduction tactics?" Lily asked her after they were seated.

"Was I sufficiently sexy?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Romance novels," Vera admitted with a grin.

"Really? Have you read any muggle ones? They're quite good.'

"No. But I could-"

"Yeah don't mind us; we'll just hang around listening to your pleasant conversation with the blood rushing to our heads," interrupted the thin boy.

"Oh yeah, _you're _still here!" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, we _are._ Would you mind letting us down?"

"Yes."

"JUST LET US DOWN!

"What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabini," he replied.

"Well Zabini, I don't appreciate being bossed around. I'll only give you what you want if you ask me politely. Say the magic word."

"No, I will not," he declared.

"Suit yourself!" Lily turned back to Vera and started chatting again.

"FINE! _Please_ let us down," Zabini yelled. Lily smirked. She waved her wand and muttered, "Liberacorpus." The two boys fell down in a heap and the two girls chuckled.

Both boys clambered up, looking ready to fight, but the girls were already pointing their wands at them. The compartment door slid open and in came Lily's cousin Victoire, daughter of Bill and Fleur, a fourth-grader.

"You all were making such a racket. What _were_ you doing?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Then she saw the boys.

"Who are you?" she asked them. The boys just glared at the other two and then left.

"What _was_ going on here?" Victoire sounded suspicious.

"Nothing, Vicky! What could two innocent eleven year olds be up to?" Lily replied with a bright innocent I'm-such-a-good-girl-smile.

" Hmm… God Lily! Have you just walked through a gale or something? Your hair is in such a mess. You really should take more care of it. Here let me fix it." Lily twisted away as Victoire made a grab at her.

"Fine! Be that way! But at least let me do _something _to it." Victoire pointed her wand at Lily's red hair and moved it down to the bottom, turning Lily's tangled hair sleek and shiny.

"That's cool. What are the words?" Vera asked. Victoire told her and then asked her who she was.

"She's my friend," Lily answered.

"My name's Vera." After a while Victoire left the compartment and the trolley lady came. The girls were ravenous after their excitement. Soon they were joined by Lily's best friend, Hugo; his sister, Rose and Lily's brother, Albus. James was off somewhere with his friends. Lily introduced them to Vera and then they all settled down to a game of exploding snap.


	2. On the Way

Disclaimer: Sniff……Harry Potter…sniff…isn't…sniff…snuffle…mine

**Disclaimer: Sniff……Harry Potter…sniff…isn't…sniff…snuffle…mine.**

**Ok guys, sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time. Hope you like this story.**

_**On The Way**_

"Firs' Years, over here. Firs' Years, over here." Lily heard the deep voice and turned to find Nate, Hagrid and Madame Maxime's son. At nineteen, he was already twice the height of a normal man but unlike Hagrid he was slimmish. He lived in Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest with Arag (from Aragog). He was the gamekeeper. Hagrid was still the 'Care of Magical Creatures" Professor but he was now getting old and although still much much stronger and _a lot_ larger than ordinary people he had opted out of being gamekeeper and had left his son the job. He now lived in the castle with Madame Maxime and visited France with her in the holidays. Nate had his mother's olive skin and liquid black eyes, and his father's tangled black hair, but his was cut level with ends of his ears. Lily liked Hagrid. She had met him many times in Diagon Alley, (he and her father were often having a drink in the Leakey Cauldron) Grimauld Place, the Burrow and sometimes their own house. She had also met Madame Maxime a few times and had found her an intimidating, but kind woman. But she had never met Nate before. He looked like a nice guy. Lily made her way over to Nate along with Vera, Hugo and the other First Years. She saw Albus give her the thumbs up sign but that didn't quell the sudden butterflies she got in her stomach.

"Come on everyone, ge' in. Four to a boat," said Nate loudly. Everyone got in, but there were only three people in Lily's boat.

"Oh no! Looks like yeh've got a kid less. Tha's funny. I thought Prof. McGonagall tol' me there would be an even number o' students. Well, the boats are enchanted so that there've gotta be four of you for them to move. Don' ask me why. But there's a spell to get them to move. I think I know what it is." Nate pulled out his wand but he didn't do anything with it.

"On second though's, I ain't brilliant at magic. Could one o' yeh do it?" he asked. Some of the children tittered. Lily glared at them.

"Sure," she replied. "What's the incantation?"

"Um… I think it's _Motiona Noloque_." Lily tapped the side of the boat and said the words. The boat sped forward and the rest of the boats followed it when Nate said forward.

"STOP! STOP! Please. Wait for me. STOP!!" Lily turned as she heard someone shouting from the opposite bank. A girl was standing there waving her arms wildly. A bit too wildly, it seemed, because suddenly she lost her balance and fell into the water. They all waited for her to resurface but she didn't. They were getting further and further away but she was still underwater. Lily was worried. Even wizards and witches can't breathe underwater. She pointed her wand at the spot where the girl had fallen in and said,

"_Accio _girl-in-the-water." A figure rose out of the water and shot towards them. She landed in their boat, soaked and shivering uncontrollably.

"Th-th-thanks," the girl said, her teeth chattering. Nate leaned over from his boat and put his moleskin cloak over her shoulders. She wrapped it tightly around herself and smiled at him gratefully.

"What happened?" Vera asked her.

"My trunk fell from the rack and most of my stuff fell out. I don't know any magic so I had to put it back in by hand. By the time I was finished, the train was already moving. I had to jump off. Then I spotted some figures in the distance and I ran towards you. But you had already got into the boats and were going away really fast. I got scared so I started waving my arms and jumping up and down, trying to get your attention. I lost balance and fell and the force made me go quite deep down. I was really panicking 'cause I couldn't breathe and then suddenly, I was pulled out of the water and towards you. Thanks a lot for saving me," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Hugo asked.

"Marley. I'm a muggleborn." They each introduced themselves.

"Are yeh OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. A bit- no, very wet and cold, but I'll live."

"Well then, you migh' want ter look straight ahead 'cause you'll be getting yer first sight o' Hogwarts soon." The boats went round a bend and they found themselves looking at a vast castle with hundreds of towers and turrets. There were thousands of windows, all lighted invitingly. There was a loud

"Oooooooooooooh!" from the children. Lily felt incredibly excited and nervous at the same time. The vast castle inspired awe in her but it also looked homely in a certain way with all the warm lights. Finally all the boats stopped. Except Lily's. Their boat carried on moving fast, too fast. They were moving away from the rest of the crowd and they had no idea what to do. Further and further away from them.

"Incantation's _Motiona Loque," shouted_ Nate. Their boat was still moving alongside the castle wall. They were losing sight of everyone, even Nate.

"What?" Lily shouted back.

"I said the in…" Lily couldn't hear him any more, he was too far away. She started to panic. How would they get back? She started thinking about the stories James had told her about what lived in the lake. Suddenly there was an excruciatingly loud bang and Lily found Hugo, Vera, Marley and herself floating in the water with hundreds of broken shards of wood all around them.

"Didn't he say _Bomona Foque_?" Hugo asked uncertainly. Lily gave a shaky laugh.

"Obviously not, unless he's evil and wanted us to drown, which I doubt very much." The others laughed and then she laughed and then suddenly the whole thing seemed like a huge joke. That is, until they felt something slimy and slippery groping at there legs.

"AAAAAH!" Marley screamed as she was lifted into the air by a long tentacle.

"THE GIANT SQUID!!" Lily and Hugo barely had time to yell before they were lifted up as well.

**AN: Like it? If so, please press that beautiful button which means I'll know. Constructive criticism and suggestions would be great.**


	3. In the Room off the Entrance Hall

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it…

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say it…. FINE! HP is J.K. Rowling's. There…it's done.**

_**In the Room off the Entrance Hall **__(Lily's Pov.)___

We were speeding through the air, the wind stinging our eyes; everything seemed a blur of colour. I didn't know where we were going. To the squids lair probably, I thought with dread. Then suddenly I was put down on solid ground, none too gently. My legs wobbled like jelly for a moment then I fell onto my knees. Right in front of me was a pair of gigantic oak double-doors.

"Where are we?" I heard Vera's voice say. I turned her head to see the others from my boat beside me. Only Vera was standing. A moment later we heard noises around them, the sound of wood bumping on rock. They all turned around. The fleet of boats had arrived.

"I see yeh've found your own ways here," Nate said with a smile.

"And that my coats taken a dunkin'." The good natured boy wasn't at all resentful. He even smiled especially at Marley. I felt like hugging him, he was so sweet! Then he reached out to the knocker on the door and banged it three times. And all of my feelings vanished except for fear. The sorting hat was waiting for me, to whisper in my ear and announce its decision. Where _did_ I belong?

The great oaken portal into the school which would soon be my home swung open. Framed in the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, leaning on a walking stick and her black hair streaked with silver, but her expression as strict and clever as ever, her hair pulled taut into a bun as always, and after so many years she had still donned her famous emerald robes.

"Thank you Nate, I will take them from here," she said in her voice which seemed to be in a perpetual state of sharpness except in the very rare times when her emotions overwhelmed her. After making sure all the first-years were inside, she said,

"Follow me," and swept away down the marble hall lit with torches burning in brackets, followed by the gaggle of children, all having whispered conversations. I was glad that the Professor had saved her speech for later because I wanted to use the time while we were walking through the corridor for just taking in my surroundings. The subtle grandeur, the shadows thrown by the torches, the sweeping staircase which contained almost as many tricks as Peeves, the poltergeist's mind did. I could observe no more when they were lead into a room off the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall closed the door behind them with a flick of her wand. Then she began her "speech". It was much shorter then I had expected, simply explaining how everything would work here. But then, she wasn't really a droning boring sort of woman. She was quick sharp, and clever, and held peoples' attention and respect effortlessly. After she had finished, she asked

"Any questions?" Hugo raised her hand. She acknowledged it with a curt nod of her head and my friend asked,

"Do we have to be smartly dressed for the dinner as well as hungry, because I'm more water than robe at the moment" Laughter ruffled the room. That was Hugo, always the joker, even in most unsuitable situations. Like now, when everyone was tensed up with nervousness. But it helped me to relax. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and I literally saw the water in his robes evaporating. Then she saw the wet state of Marley, Vera and me and gave us all the same treatment, then left the room. I felt deliciously dry and warm after the cold wet spell in the lake. I turned round to smile at Hugo and found that there was already someone doing that, a girl of my age with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was eyeing him up and down, something I'd seen my brother, James do to a pretty girl at the station. Then he'd gone over and talked to her. A moment later I had seen that girl batting her eyelashes at him and twirling her hair round her finger. Later, I had teased James about it, but he had just smirked and told me I was too young to understand. But I wasn't, I knew what that girl was doing, she was flirting with him. Lots of girls flirted with James; he was pretty good-looking with his black hair in spikes and his hazel eyes- Vicky told him that once, in an older-sisterly way. The strawberry-blonde girl was flirting with Hugo now, batting her eye-lashes. Hugo grinned openly at her. I felt a bit angry at the girl for some reason. I guess I was feeling protective over Hugo in a sisterly way. Trust me, it wasn't jealousy, I just….. I don't know, I guess I didn't want him to get hurt. Then I saw the girl look past Hugo towards someone else. I turned to see a boy with straight silver-blonde hair and grey eyes stretching beside me. He was seriously cute, my girly intuition told me. Even more so than Hugo, who with his mixture of slightly curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes, I knew was very cute, even though I had no feelings for him of _that_ kind. This grey-eyed boy winked at me and said,

"Scorpius Malfoy." Malfoy huh? I pointedly turned away, not because he was a Malfoy, (well that was part of the reason, as I knew Malfoys were jerks in general,) but because I was indignant at him having winked at me. I didn't like smooth lady-charmers. So this Scorpius shrugged and walked over to the strawberry-blonde girl, who was making eyes at him, and allowed her to drool over him. (Almost literally.) I seethed with anger. How dare he just walk away? But I _had_ been rude, and the other girl _was_ pretty. And I couldn't be so conceited as to think that boys would worship me as an uncaring idol. So I decided to turn and watch them. Obviously Scorpius was enjoying exactly the kind of treatment he had denied me- being worshipped as an idol. Occasionally he looked towards me, as if checking whether I was impressed. I was determined to show him that I wasn't in the least. Every time he looked towards me, I turned my head away sharply. I had noticed that when Scorpius came towards Hugo, obviously with the intention of taking his place, beside the strawberry-blonde girl, Hugo immediately moved away, and a look passed between them of friendly competition. I could see that Hugo had very easily and good-naturedly accepted defeat in the winning-the-girl front. Now Hugo slid up to me.

"Decent chap, Scorpius," he said.

"Yeah sure, Hugo. He's arrogant even for a Malfoy," I replied.

"Even for a Malfoy? I thought you don't have prejudices? I hope you're not hypocritically taking his surname against him?"

"It's not that he's a Malfoy, Hugo. He's just so…Uuurgh!"

"Jealous much?" said Vera who had come up beside me and slipped her arm through mine.

"No Vera," I said with a sigh, half patiently-half exasperatedly, "you guys can get that thought out of your heads. Marley had also fought her way through the rest of the crowd pulling another girl along behind her.

"I enjoyed the events," said Marley with a sparkle in her eyes. "Lost yourself a boyfriend?" I grabbed the back of her robes before she could run away and messed up her hair.

"Uh! OMG!" she said in imitation of some priss who would actually care. As we chased each other around the room, dodging behind different people, I saw the strawberry-blonde girl give us a withering glance as if we were being infantile to the point of driving her crazy. And I heard the girl Marley had brought, laughing loudly. I liked the look of her. She had bronzy skin and beautiful amber eyes. But, before I could go and say hello, Professor McGonagall returned and took us to the Great Hall.

**AN: Hope you like it. Whatever you might think, Lily doesn't like Hugo. They have a really good friendship. That's all.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey readers,

Hey readers,

Sorry if you get annoyed by this but I had to do it for my story to make sense. Um… I made a mistake. Please read chapter 2 again. I put Ch 3 twice by mistake. Thanks for pointing it out, Aphoride.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own millions of pounds

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own millions of pounds? Wouldn't I be contentedly reading over masterpiece instead of using other people's characters to write stories?**

_**Home Sweet Home (Lily's POV)**_

I felt like jelly, moulded into human shape. Any moment, I would collapse onto the floor. For the moment, I could just let myself be carried with the crowd, making an effort simply to stand upright. Finally we reached a portrait of a fat lady in pink silk. At first I couldn't understand why we had suddenly stopped in front of a painting. Then I recognised the lady from the stories Al and James had told me, of their night adventures when they had to plead with the Fat Lady even for her to allow them back into the Gryffindor tower.

A prefect said the password loud and clear, and the portrait swung open like a door, revealing a hole in the wall. Through this hole, I could see a large cosy room filled with squashy armchairs and pouffes and lit by warm firelight from the huge fireplace. A few older students were playing chess or reading books. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time. It was beautiful, I thought. I had found somewhere I would always be welcome. Somewhere I belonged. Home sweet home.

Marley, Vera, the girl Marley had bought and I all entered our dormitory. The other girl's name was Amber I discovered at the feast, and she was Australian. She also seemed to smile a lot. We all quickly changed into our night things and, pulling back the plum-coloured velvet curtains of our four-posters, we climbed into the warm soft sheets. I slid my feet down and stared up at the dark canopy above me, I decided to ask the others a question.

"Guys?" I called.

There was no answer.

They were all asleep.

**AN: I know, I know, boring right? And too short? Well, I just wanted to give this really ****cosy**** picture of Lily settling in. Scorpius Pov. in the next one.**


	6. Scorpius' New Home

Scorpius' New Home

_**Scorpius' New Home?**_

The wall slid open. We all walked in. I looked around. There was a weird feeling of cold warmth emanating from the whole common room. The furniture was of mahogany, rather beautifully made. The fireplace was large and made grand with ornate carvings. There was a mantelpiece above it, made of dark green marble and silver. The floor was also made of the same marble. I banished my original slight distaste of the place and embraced it as my new home. It was beautiful, after all. I would just have to forget the feeling of coldness. But as we walked in, the fire which burst into being in the fireplace rather dispelled that feeling. Perhaps it _had_ been physical.

I went over and sat in one of the mahogany chairs. It was surprisingly comfortable. Immediately a flock of girls came over to me and sat in the nearby chairs. I grinned inwardly. This was my territory.

"Hello ladies…"

As I escaped the swooning girls and ran up the staircase, I saw a thin boy leaning against the wall on the landing. His face was sharp but calculating, and in a way handsome. That was a guy thought, by the way. I was just calculating if he would give me any competition, in the getting-the-girls front. I guessed he could get girls pretty easily, but he presented no competition whatsoever to _me._

I slowed my pace and walked up to him. He extended his hand.

"Jason Zabini," he said. I took his hand.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," I replied.

"Malfoy? Our dads were great friends. Maybe we will be as well."

"Sure," I said politely. I didn't want to give a great long answer; even though I had a feeling we would be friends. I think he understood. We started up the stairs, talking to each other.

As I slid in between my silk sheets, I thought, _Life isn't gonna be bad at Hogwarts._

**AN: I know this is short too, but it's not meant to be long. And also, I made a mistake in the first chapter of this fic. I said that the thin guy who was bullying Lily was called Blaise Zabini. Sorry. That was his dad. The guy who was in Lily's compartment was actually Jason Zabini.**


	7. A Reproving Smile

Disclaimer: How many times

**Disclaimer: How many times? J.K. Rowling owns HP!!**

**I might be kind of speeding through Lily's years with single occurrences. I want to get to the 4****th**** year quickly. This one is in her second year at Hogwarts.**

**By the way, all the chapters will be Lily's POV. Unless I mention that it's Scorpius. **

_**A Reproving Smile**_

I swished and flicked my wand and whispered the incantation. That lifted my matchstick into the air. Then I sent it away towards Vera. It poked her in the back repeatedly until she could ignore it no longer and turned to look at what it was. Immediately, I sent it whizzing away towards the strawberry-blonde, blue-eyed girl whom I had seen in the room off the entrance hall. Her name was Alisha and she was in Ravenclaw.

There was this weird kind of enmity between us. I didn't like her because she was a too-stylish bimbo, but even if grudgingly, I had to admit that she was pretty clever. I think she didn't like me because I was even cleverer than her and all the teachers liked me. That comes in handy. Even when I'm cheeky and naughty, all I get is a reproving smile. And they never get very angry or punish me. They even pick me to do their extra jobs. That's annoying sometimes 'cause it interrupts other stuff I want to do. But if it makes me safe from trouble, then believe me, I am _not_ complaining_._

I stopped my match just in front of the middle of Alisha's hair. I whispered another spell and my match burst into flames. These flames, I knew, could hurt nobody, as they had no heat. However, they were perfect for what I was planning. I moved my wand left and right. Slowly the flaming match singed Alisha's hair until half of it fell off all together. She hadn't noticed yet. But, upon hearing the soft thump, Alisha turned and goggled at the beautiful locks which had fallen onto the floor behind her, recognising them as hers. Vera and I were doubled up with silent laughter. After a minute, the thing seemed to hit Alisha. She screamed an ear-splitting scream. Everyone looked around to find the source. Once they had, they settled down to watch her as if she was a TV show. Professor Flitwick calmly jumped off the pile of books on his chair and walked over to the screaming girl with recently cropped hair. He waved his wand and her hair grew back to its original length. Then he swished his wand upwards. Her mouth closed and her scream was broken off. Looking at his face, I could see that the tiny Professor was trying not to smile.

"Who did this?" he asked in his squeaky voice. It quaked a little bit from restraining his laugh. Vera was turning her snorts of laughter into a coughing fit. I stood up unashamedly and flashed a cheeky grin at Professor Flitwick.

"I did Professor. I've been thinking for a long time that she needed a new hairstyle but as she wouldn't listen, I did her a favour and made it shorter for her. Don't you think it looks much nicer?" I looked over at Alisha. Scorpius, who had been sitting beside her, had put his arm around her. She was pouting, but I could see that he was trying not to smile. "I think you should have left it, sir. Aren't you disappointed it didn't last, Alisha?"

She just glared at me, not able to give a good enough retort. Scorpius suddenly looked into my eyes and I felt a sudden jolt, of hatred, I thought. I quickly looked away. Why would I want to look at him? Plus, Professor Flitwick was talking to me.

"…really Lily, sit down." As I sat, I saw him give me a reproving smile.


	8. AN

Sorry for a nother one of these but I made a mistake correcting a mistake

Sorry for a nother one of these but I made a mistake correcting a mistake. Pls read Ch 2 again. I think it's correct this time.


	9. Lovelorn

Disclaimer: Not do Harry Potter or original characters own

**Disclaimer: Not do Harry Potter or original characters own.**

**Lily is in her third year here.**

_**Lovelorn**_

I gazed at him across the Great Hall, as he sat with his Ravenclaw friends. He was laughing and eating. My eyes were full of desire.

"Lily!" Marley snapped her fingers in front of my face. I woke from my reverie.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Look, sweetie, why do you like him so much?"

"He's so handsome…" I replied dreamily.

"But you don't know what his character is like! He could be really mean."

"How could he? His face is so…"

"Lils, if you like him so much, maybe you should tell him," whispered Vera from across the table. Then a thoughtful expression came into her eyes.

"Or maybe not…no, don't." But my mind was made up. Already I was imagining being held in his strong arms, riding behind him on his broomstick.

"Lily, no!" Vera and Amber said together. But they couldn't stop me. I was too lovelorn to see things as clearly as I usually did. My practicality had vanished when I really needed it. I didn't think about how popular he was, how many girls he had ditched, how much older than me he was, how insignificant I would seem to him. I knew we had a free period after lunch, so I wouldn't be late for a class. Ignoring Marley's following warnings and Amber's head-shakings and Vera's pleading eyes, I got up from my seat and walked across to where he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, with the rest of the quiditch team which he captained. I walked up to him shyly and tapped his broad shoulder. When he turned around and looked me in the face, I almost melted. He was sooooo cute. I summoned up all my Gryffindor courage and said softly,

"I-I love you, Drake." I was blushing profusely as I said this, and my heart was thumping against my ribcage. He must have heard this line many times from other girls because his reaction was just to smirk.

"You're a pretty little girl," he said. He was so much taller than me that his head was level with mine, even though he was sitting. He slowly leant forward until his lips were touching mine. It was soft and burning at the same time. My heart was in my mouth but I was happy. My first kiss….

**AN: If you like it, please press the cute little purple button which would make me so happy. If not, ditto.**


	10. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I have not made up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I have not made up. **

_**Heartbroken**_

At first, the kiss was gentle, then more passionate. But I had this weird feeling that he wasn't really passionate about me. Then he broke it off. My few minutes of bliss were destroyed. He pushed me away.

"Go away, little girl, I'm done with you." His push wasn't really meant to be hard but he was so strong that I fell to the ground anyway. He turned back around, his mates were laughing. I was so mortified that my eyes were blinded by tears. But that might have been the pain I got from the realisation. I wanted to howl my anguish at the moon. But it was afternoon, and I was in the Great Hall and I wasn't a wolf. I knew I was furious as well, at having been played like that, but I was feeling too weak and heartbroken to do anything about it. I just lay there on the floor, at the brink of tears.

Then I felt arms on my waist, pulling me up. I turned my head to see Marley and Vera, my two best friends. I knew Amber had a class now or else she would have been right there behind me as well. As I stood up, Marley and Vera just slipped their arms through mine and smiled at me. But they had troubled expressions in their eyes. Drake Davies' friends were making kissy kissy noises. One of them grabbed Marley and tried to kiss her, but she slapped him hard and we all walked away. Then suddenly Vera broke away. She turned back and walked up to Drake. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, she said,

"You're an obnoxious," here she slapped one of his cheeks, "stupid" here she slapped the other cheek, "guy," here she punched him on the nose. Then she walked back to us. As we left, I heard one of Drake's mates say,

"Those girls are hot, man!"

Despite what my friends had done, I was still feeling absolutely miserable. When I reached the staircase in the Entrance Hall, I ran up it into the Gryffindor tower. I shouted the password at the Fat Lady and dashed through the common room, tore up the stairs, into our dormitory and threw myself onto my bed. Then I allowed myself to cry. At first it was just choked sobs, then slowly they elevated into loud sobs, until I let myself go and I was crying fit to burst. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turned my tear-stained face towards the kind face of Marley. Her baby-blue eyes were full of pity. I sat up and let her hug me. As I sobbed onto her shoulder, I felt a little better.

"I'm so sorry, Lils, this is all my fault! I should never have told you to tell him," Vera said. She sounded so guilty and sorry.

"It's ok. My eyes have been opened now," I said. Then we all laughed. It sounded so pompous.

"Look sweetie, you're so beautiful. He doesn't deserve you. We just need everyone to notice your beauty. I'm gonna make sure no one ever does the same thing that _thing _did to you," Vera said.

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! How will Vera ensure that?? Pls review!!**


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. Uh! This is like a stuck CD. Repeat repeat repeat. **

_**The Plan**_

As I was led up the spiralling staircase by Vera, with Marley following behind us, I wondered where we were going. I remembered her promise to me and wondered if this had anything to do with that. She had simply grabbed me after my last class in the evening and dragged me up this random staircase, with no explanation. Finally we stopped, panting after the long climb. We were in front of a door of teak with a sign on it saying "Head Girl". I thought for a minute. Victoire was Head Girl. Why were we going to visit her? Even as I thought this, Vera reached out and knocked.

The door opened and my part-Veela cousin appeared. She had on a polka-dotted black and white T-shirt and jeans and looked very pretty with her radiant silvery-blonde hair falling messily all over her shoulders and her eyes lined with charcoal-grey eye-liner. I found myself wondering if Drake would have turned her down. I was sure he wouldn't. Not that Victoire went running after boys. It was more like they came to her. If she so much as glanced at them, they followed her around all day, hoping for a chance to say hello and if they were lucky, get to carry her books. That was heaven for them, to walk behind her like a pet dog, carrying her books. Then when she got to her destination, she just said,

"Thank you, bye-bye!" and left them behind staring longingly after her. I had often told her she was cruel but she always shrugged and said,

"Life isn't fair, Lily. Anyway, I don't want to be stuck with one guy. I've gotta play the field," every time I told her that. But I knew why she never went out with any guy properly. She was in _loooooooooooooooove. _With Ted Lupin. My dad's godson. They would probably get married when they got out of Hogwarts. Right now Victoire said,

"Hi Lily, Vera, Marley. What's up?"

"I don't know Vicky. Vera dragged me up-"

"Can we come in?" Vera asked interrupting me, strangely business-like

"Sure," said Vicky, stepping aside. We walked into her room. It was impeccably neat and beautifully decorated. Vicky sat down in an armchair by the fire and motioned us towards her purple four-poster which had sheets of lilac satin and curtains of lavender gauze. We all sat comfortably. Vera opened her mouth and quickly rushed out the story of what had happened yesterday. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help hearing and I found myself burning with humiliation and anger. Vicky came over and sat beside me and gave me a hug. Then she looked up at Vera, after hearing about the promise which had been made to me.

"So you want me to make Lily look so good that no boy will ever want to do that again to her." Vera looked at her, surprised. I finally realised what all this was about. I was staring thunderstruck at Vera, after having got over my initial surprise of Vicky having realised Vera's aim so quickly. But then, she was in Ravenclaw, so she was obviously clever. But _what_ was Vera thinking?? I was barely listening to Vicky as she talked. I caught on when she was saying,

"…won't be hard. The Hogsmeade visit's tomorrow so come meet me after lunch in the Great Hall. We can go shopping." I was still staring at Vera and Vicky as if they were insane. Marley was laughing at the look on my face and Vera was standing up. It took the combined efforts of Vera and Marley to drag me away, as all the movement seemed to have gone out of my body, due to shock.

**AN: I know. Typical makeover, right? Sorry, I just love this kind of stuff. Soon Lily's gonna be irresistible. She'll have a million pet dogs following her. Her turn to be cruel. **


	12. Like The New Look?

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Like the New Look?**_

I walked with Vera and Marley towards the Ravenclaw table. I saw Drake and his mates and immediately tried to turn back, but my friends grabbed me by the back of my denim jacket. We were all allowed to wear muggle clothing except in classes and other occasions (like Quidditch matches). Looking down so as to hide my face, we walked to the end of the table where Vicky was sitting with her friends. When she saw us, she immediately stood up and said goodbye to her friends. She came to meet us. As she passed Drake, I saw him wolf-whistle. She turned round and gave him a withering glare. He looked taken aback. I suppose that he wasn't used to such treatment, even from the prettiest of girls. I was glad she had done that. Vicky joined us, with a last contemptuous glance at the boy.

We walked out of the ornately carved gates together. I saw a lot of groups of boys glance at us. I realised that with Vera, Marley and of course, the lovely Victoire, we were one of the best looking groups of girls walking to Hogsmeade. I probably ruined their glory. Me, the clumsy redhead. Vicky was talking. She was saying,

"Lily, don't walk like that! Don't walk with your shoulders slumped, facing down, walk with your shoulders back and head held high." Observing the way Vicky walked, I changed my style too. I had always found it much more comfy to stand and walk with my shoulders slumped, but as I was supposed to follow Vicky's advice……

_Click click click _went the hangers as Vicky flicked through the rows of clothes and grabbed more and more and added them to the already large pile on her arm. In the end she had to bewitch the pile to hang in the air unsupported because her slim arm couldn't bear the hefty weight of the millions of clothes she had picked out. I had long given up telling her that I simply refused to wear the kind of stuff she picked out for me. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, half-dozing. I was jerked awake by Vicky pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. She half-dragged me into one of the changing rooms. After trying on about a million outfits, we came out. My limbs were aching and I was incredibly hungry and thirsty. I barely noticed that I was wearing one of the outfits Vicky had got me, an off-shoulder black T-shirt with dark blue skinny-jeans. My red hair hung loose and my feet were clad in very uncomfortable black stilettos which I could barely walk in. As Vicky bought most of the clothes she had picked out, I dreamt of the creamy warm butterbeer and hot tomato, basil and cheese tarts you could get in 'The Three Broomsticks'. Vicky thrust what seemed like fifteen bags into my hands. I staggered under the weight.

"What did you buy, Vicky?" I asked my cousin, astonished.

"Clothes…" she said vaguely. I just followed her out of the shop quietly. My cousin was seriously barmy. How many clothes could a person wear?

**AN: Lily is soon gonna be the school hottie.**


	13. What Happened to Her?

Disclaimer: For the final time, Harry Potter is not mine

**Disclaimer: For the final time, Harry Potter is not mine!! Seriously, I'm not writing this any more!!**

_**What Happened To Her?**_

_**Scorpius' P.O.V**_

I leant against the wall talking to Jason, when something caught my eye. The Gryffindor redhead was coming out of a nearby shop called 'Gladrags Wizardwear'. I knew the shop had recently updated their stocks. The robes had been replaced with muggle clothes because most wizards nowadays wore muggle clothes. Muggle minds were broadening and they seemed much more ready to believe in magic. And anyway, even I admit, muggle clothes are lot cooler than full length robes. Even traditional old Hogwarts now allowed us students to wear muggle clothes outside class. I looked at the redhead girl, trying to remember her name. Ah! Lily. That was her name. Lily Potter, daughter of the legendary Harry and Ginny Potter. Sister to James and Albus Potter. Looking carefully at her face, I realised that she looked rather confused and exasperated. It made me want to laugh, looking at her face. I watched her follow a beautiful girl with silvery-blonde hair which emitted a soft radiance into 'The Three Broomsticks'. I realised that the older girl had to be part-Veela. Only they had a beauty and hair like that. I felt a strange wish to follow them into the pub. I dismissed it as a feeling Veela inspired in men and boys alike. I also wanted to watch what Lily Potter would do next. She rather amused me. I had found it terribly funny that day when she burnt off Alisha Brown's hair. I couldn't laugh though, with Alisha beside me. You didn't want to ignite Alisha's rage. Only the Potter girl dared to do that. I wasn't exactly scared of the strawberry-blonde girl; I just didn't want to experience her fury. What was that quote? _Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned._

"Hey Jason, lets go to "The Three Broomsticks". I want a butterbeer." Jason agreed to come. So I turned in the direction of the famous pub. I immediately had to sidestep a crowd of giggling girls, all wearing white T-shirts saying in black writing: **I heart Scorpius, King of Seekers. **Well actually it had a red heart in the place of the word and the King of Seekers part was in gold. As I walked past them, I gave them one of my trademark grins. They all swooned. One of them literally fainted. Man they love me, even if I do say so myself.

Jason and I walked into the pub. I deliberately chose a table from which I could watch Potter and the Veela-girl who I now recognised as our head girl who was called- Victoire Weasley. Jason clicked his fingers and the barmaid, Rosalind, came over. She was the daughter of Rosemerta, the previous barmaid. Rosalind was very pretty and curvy. She always wore bluey-green glittery high-heels and always looked good. Right now she wore a mutinous expression. She was probably about to hit Jason for his arrogance but then she realised she couldn't frighten customers away like that, so she swallowed her rage and asked for our order, still shooting death-glares towards my friend. Jason seemed oblivious to the apparent danger which threatened him. He was sitting back in his chair, relaxed. We both ordered butterbeers, and while we waited for them, I took a quick glance at the Potter's table. She was taking animatedly, waving her hands in the air. Weasley was watching her and smiling patronizingly. Our butterbeer arrived. The two girls still hadn't ordered. After a sip or two, I looked back at that table. Potter was sitting sullenly with her head in her hands. As she slowly became less interesting, I noticed that she was looking very different now. The top she was wearing showed off her flawless shoulders. The tight-fitting jeans showed off her slim, well-shaped legs. Her stunning red-hair was not pulled back into its usual tight ponytail. Instead it fell gracefully around her face, onto her shoulders, framing her pretty face. I shook my head forcefully. What stupid thoughts. _Pretty, flawless, graceful, stunning; _for a _Gryffindor_ and a _Potter. _Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't go together. Neither did Malfoy and Potter. Besides, I didn't _like_ her. She's just a random girl. A random mischievous teacher's pet. But still I couldn't help thinking, _what happened to her? She's suddenly _attractive_._

**AN: So? Do you think Scorpius is too unarrogant? I know he's Malfoy's son and I want him to be arrogant and everything, but how? Any suggestions? Please give all of them. REVIEW! Pwease? **


	14. Pretty Little Things

Pretty Little Things

_**Pretty Little Things**_

"So we'll both be having butterbeers, right?" I asked Vicky.

"_No! _Absolutely not! There's nothing pretty about a butterbeer! It's not a girl's drink!" was the weird reply.

"Huh? What does _pretty_ have to do with a _drink_? And of course butterbeer is a girl's drink. I drink it! So do a lot of other girls!"  
"Well Lily, that's one of my secrets. Make everything about you pretty. Now why don't you order one of these cherry ice-sodas?" I breathed out exasperatedly.

"I don't want everything about me to be pretty! That's not me!' I said, waving my arms about.

"Lily, just pick one of the damned sodas."

"Fine!" I said sulkily and called Rosalind, the barmaid, over. I wasn't even listening as Vicky gave the orders. I was sitting with my head in my hands staring into space sullenly. After a while there was a sudden _plonk_ in front of me. I saw a tankard coming down onto the table. A tankard of _butterbeer. _I turned and smiled at Vicky. She was laughing her pretty laugh.

"I was just joking, Lily. Always be who you really are. But try not to be masculine. And always accept my advice on what to wear." I rolled my eyes at her. Then she said,

"And now I'm going to teach you how to flirt…" I conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill and started copying down everything she said. I'd definitely need the rules. Boys were not my area of expertise.

**AN: I know this was really bad, but I'm suffering from a slight case of writer's block. And I don't know the rules of flirting so I couldn't even write those down. In the next fic, Lily's in her fourth year.**


	15. A Little Game

A Little Game

_**A Little Game**_

I sat chatting to Marley behind our steaming cauldrons. We were both done with our potions. Mine, as usual, was the exact colour it was supposed to be. Clear buttercup yellow. It had a pepperminty smell rising from it and as I sniffed; my mind was cleared and filled with happy cheerful thoughts. Vera finished too, and then she turned to us and said,

"Hey guys, tomorrow, Friday, is the Hogsmeade visit, right? And it's Valentine's Day? Well, I have an idea…" She was smiling mischievously.

"Yeah Vera?" I asked, grinning back at her. Marley rolled her eyes at us.

"Lets all have a bet. Each of us chooses a boy for each other. As in, I pick one for you, Lily. Marley, you pick one for me. And Lily, you pick one for Marley. We meet for lunch with our dates. If we can't get the chosen boy, we'll have to suffer the consequences. Lets all pick now, while Sluggy's inspecting. Marley go first. I want to know the worst." A smile was coming onto a Marley's face slowly. An evil smile.

"I pick…James." Vera's mouth fell open.

"James Potter? Lily's brother? _The_ most popular guy in Gryffindor?"

"Yup," replied Marley happily. It was my turn to roll my eyes. People seriously over-rated James. However, as one of Vera's best friends, I knew that she had a crush on him. She hadn't told me but I just knew. Vera bit her lip and blushed.

"But James probably already has a date!" she said. I snorted. _Probably? _I was sure he had changed his date at least thrice since yesterday. Marley's evil grin was widening.

"Even better. Make him ditch her." Vera gulped.

"Fine!" she said, "Lily's turn. Be really evil to Marley. For me. Please." I knew just what to do. I smiled sweetly at Marley. She wasn't at all deceived. She was looking at me as if I was bomb about to explode.

"Hugo," was all I said. I saw a whole range of expressions flit across her face. Her expression ended up as mutinous. I had always thought Hugo and Marley made a perfect couple. They were both so nice. And Marley was pretty and Hugo was cute. But, even though Vera agreed with me, Marley always denied it, like a little girl. I also knew Hugo liked Marley. We had been best friends since we were babies and I knew stuff about him which he would never tell me. At the sound of his name, Hugo looked up from his disastrous potion and turned toward our table. I smiled at him sweetly, as well. But he too looked at me like Marley had. He knew me just as well as Marley, though in a different kind of way. He knew what kind of pranks I got up to. But I wasn't going to back off. I knew that once Hugo and Marley got together, they wouldn't separate. And I didn't want them to. Vera was clapping her hands like a toddler who had got an unexpected ice-cream. Marley pursed her lips and remained silent. But I saw a flicker of a smile cross her face. I knew my work was done.

"And now, last but not least, for Lily." Vera announced this with great ceremony as if it was a grand prize or something. I waited with baited breath. Vera could be mercilessly cruel sometimes.

"I dare you to ask out……."

**I'm going to be evil and leave it there. Guess who it will be.**


	16. Asking Them

This is thanks to Violet Waller that you're getting this chapter so fast

**This is thanks to Violet Waller that you're getting this chapter so fast. She reviewed every single one of my chapters and made me feel great! So this is dedicated to you, Violet Waller! You also must thank Algor Nox who threatened me with something like the dementor's kiss if I didn't upload right now. Also, thank you to every one else who reviewed my last and other chapters. It urges me on. **

**P.S. I bet you weren't expecting this!!**

_**Asking Them…**_

"Jason Zabini." As Vera finished her sentence I burst out laughing. I had to dive under my desk to hide the giggling fit I had. After a few minutes, I emerged, slightly calmer. Then I looked at Vera and got overcome with giggles again. I could see that she was laughing too. But Marley stared at both of us, completely nonplussed and obviously thinking we were both stark raving bonkers. But I couldn't stop. I was clutching my stomach. I was laughing so much, it hurt. Then suddenly I stopped. Quite bizarrely calmly, I told Marley about what happened on my first journey on the 'Hogwarts Express'. At the end of it Marley was laughing too.

"So does he recognise you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably. Can't do anything though. Most likely he's too scared he'll be flipped upside down again." I replied.

"Man, Vera! I can't believe you were just as bad three years ago," Marley said, half exasperated-half amused. Vera shrugged and smiled. I turned to her and grinned.

"I'll make him come along even if he remembers who I am." All three of us grinned at each other as Slughorn waddled towards us with the smile on his face which he saved just for me.

As we walked out of the dungeon, the crowd parted for our trio. We walked on, me in the middle, Vera on my left, Marley on my right, boys ogling at us, as if they just couldn't get enough.

"Uh! These bags are so heavy. I wish someone would carry them for us," Vera complained. A smile passed between us. Without stopping, I looked over my shoulder at three of the millions of boys staring at us. I snapped my fingers, and they immediately ran over. I smiled at them. Their eyes had glazed over with sheer pleasure. (**AN: I'm not sure that makes sense but you know what I mean right?) **I said softly,

"Would you boys mind carrying our bags for us?" Of course they wouldn't, but I had to ask. They instantly stepped forward and took our bags, then stepped back again. I threw them another of my smiles. They looked ready to faint with pleasure. I felt like laughing. It was so much fun doing stuff like this. They seemed to think that I was doing them a favour by simply letting them carry our bags. Hugo stepped up beside us; rolling his eyes. That's another thing he and Marley have in common. We exasperate and amuse them simultaneously.

"You three have a mission to bewitch all the boys in Hogwarts or something?" he asked us. Both Vera and I grinned at him and I said,

"Don't blame Marley, she's innocent!" He smiled and said,

"I don't doubt she's done her fair share of bewitching even if unintentionally." With a last grin and wink, he walked on. Vera and I smirked at Marley.

"He sure knows how to compliment, huh?" Vera said. Our poor friend blushed.

The three boys followed us all the way to the Gryffindor tower where we left them, still in a kind of trance. We had to tug our bags away. They seemed reluctant to let go of them. As we deposited our bags in our dorm, Marley seemed about to say something, but she decided not to and just shook her head and laughed.

As we walked down the stairs to the Great Hall I noticed Vera looking back over her shoulder repeatedly. Looking more closely, I realised that on the landing we had just passed, James was standing with a few of his friends. Marley seemed to have noticed too because she was smirking at Vera.

"Why don't you go ask him?" she said suddenly. Vera narrowed her eyes at her but then said,

"Fine I will!" She was blushing bright red and seemed weirdly nervous. It looked she was going to change her mind but then she shook herself, ran a hand through her hair, and walked back up to the stairs. She was walking with a slight swing in her hips. And as I watched her approach my brother and his Quidditch friends, I thought that either she had completely overcome her nervousness, or else she deserved a place in Hollywood for her superb acting. She walked up to James and tapped him on the shoulder. She had the element of surprise because when he turned round and saw an incredibly pretty girl standing looking at him with her silky grey eyes locked into his, he seemed momentarily speechless. He just stood there for a few seconds, gazing into her eyes. Vera took advantage of this momentary shock, and leaned upwards (James was a whole lot taller than her, as she was quite petite and he was quite tall) and kissed him softly on his lips. After a second or so, she drew back and smiled at him. I grinned from behind the pillar Marley and I were hiding behind. I knew that they both wanted more. Vera was just too clever in certain departments.

"James, will you take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure thing, honey!" he replied with a grin. Vera smiled at him again and seemed just about to kiss him but instead she turned round and started heading back towards us. She had a satisfied smirk on her face. As soon as she got within earshot of us and out of earshot of them, she said,

"And that is how you perform the three Es." When Marley raised an eyebrow at her, she said in an obvious tone,

"Enchant, entrance and enthral! God Marley, sometimes I think you don't even belong to girl world."

"I don't, I belong to the real world," Marley replied, rolling her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot whenever she was in our vicinity. "And there seems to be a whole lot more rules in_ Girl World_." I knew Marley wasn't in the least angry; it was just the sort of tone she used whenever Vera or I started one of our…conversations.

I strained my ears to hear what James and his friends were saying as we walked away. I just caught,

"You're so lucky, man! I would give anything to get her to do that to me." James was just staring at the place where Vera had gone out of his sight.

"But dude! How will you explain to Trisha?" James smiled and said, without looking away from the spot,

"I'll give her a kiss and whisper a few sweet words."

As I broke into my crusty roll and buttered it, I planned how to perform the three Es on Jason. I knew he would be slightly harder to crack than other boys because of what I had done to him the first time we met. Even at 11 I hadn't wanted to go out with him. In fact, I had not only turned him down, I had turned him upside down. It'd only be _slightly _tougher though, because, well, lets just say I have great feminine charm. I wondered where I could find him. Then I realised that I would have to go to one of their Quiditch practises and wait for him to finish. I smiled. Jason was in for a treat.

We were sitting by the fire, in our favourite squashy armchairs. Although it was only late afternoon, it was drizzling outside and it was pretty cold. Marley and Vera were finishing their homework, while Amber and I played exploding snap. I had allowed them to borrow my potions essay. They were practically copying it down. We were all sitting circled round a table. There was one empty chair. Just as I was thinking about this, the chair was filled by Hugo, who plopped down, muddy and exhausted. He had obviously just come from Quiditch practise where he played as a beater on the Gryffindor team. I was struck by a sudden idea. I had been wondering when the Slytherin Quiditch practises took place. They obviously didn't put up signs. Maybe Hugo would know.

"He-" I stopped as soon as I had started. Hugo was already talking to someone. That someone was Marley. Oh my god! I thought. She's asking him. And so she was. Blushing copiously while doing this may I add. It was pretty obvious she wasn't as practised at this as me and Vera. This is what she said. You'll see what I mean when you compare it to Vera's little piece.

"Um… Hugo…You know, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade visit, and… I'm not really going with anyone, and it's Valentine's Day so, I thought……maybeyoucouldtakeme." She finished in a rush, blushing even more deeply. I controlled my wish to roll my eyes at her. She was making a huge thing of this for no reason. I mean, this was _Hugo_. I saw him give her his easy smile.

"Sure," he said, happily. Marley beamed at him. Now was my chance.

"Hey Hugo!" I said. He turned to me and said with a mock bow,

"Yes Mademoiselle? How may I serve you?"

"I was just wondering…don't all the house teams fight for the pitch for practices? Or do you all practice together?"

"No," Hugo laughed, "we book the pitch for our practices." I knew this of course, having dated many a Quiditch player. However, I had to figure out when the Slytherin Quiditch practises were without Hugo realising why. He teased me enough anyway.

"So did some team come on after you?"

"Yeah, Slytherin. Why?" Perfect.

"No reason, just asking." I had to go catch him after the practise. Here I come, Jason.

I slipped upstairs to my dorm with some excuse about a book. I sat down next to my trunk, crossed-legged and started to flick through my many clothes.

Half an hour later, I stood in front of the mirror in a halter neck black dress with green piping, adding the finishing touches to my make-up. The dress was very short, showing off my curvy long legs. As I tied the last strap of my stiletto, Vera came in.

"My, my, my! Who's the victim tonight?" she exclaimed. Ignoring her question, as I knew she knew the answer, I spun round on my heels and asked,

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

I stood at the edge of the pitch in a long beige coat with the hood up. My hair had to keep dry until the last moment, when I would lower my hood, getting it slightly wet and then messing it up slightly. I was aiming for a certain look.

If I squinted my eyes, I could see through the rain. Someone had scored. I wondered if it was Jason. I knew he played as Chaser. Suddenly I found that all of the players were rushing towards the ground. The practise was over. As they came closer, I could see them better. First I saw Jason. I had to admit; he both looked good and flew well. He raised one hand from his broomstick to sweep back his longish black hair which was now dripping with rainwater. Then I caught sight of Scorpius. His silver blonde hair was messed up and his grey eyes were sparkling with laughter. I had a sudden crazy wish that it was Scorpius Vera had chosen. I told myself it was because I would like to see the look on his face when I dumped him. I told myself it had absolutely nothing to do with how cute he looked, or the abs which I could see even through his robes. Or the biceps visible under his sleeves. Or his silky smooth hair which I just wanted to run my hands through. It was all to do with wanting to show the arrogant little smartass that he didn't own everyone.

I watched the boys go into their changing room and then after a few minutes I went over and leant against the wall. After a while of waiting, I heard the door open. I quickly lowered my hood and ran my hand through my hair and then shook my head. When I was done, I walked over to the figure, my stilettos sinking slightly into the soft ground. But as I got nearer, I realised that the figure was not Jason Zabini. This guy had silver-blonde hair and grey eyes. Scorpius. He looked me up and down appraisingly. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and left. How dare he? How come he was always so impervious to my charm? I mean, sure I had glared at him. But most boys would have been glad if I had glared at them. But I didn't have time to be angry because a second later, Jason came out as well. I breathed out, clearing myself of my anger for Scorpius.

I flicked my hair away from my face and smiled at him alluringly, inviting him to come towards me. As he came up and stood in front of me, I draped my arm around his neck, and pulling him towards me, brushed his lips with mine.

"OK," he said. Huh?

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, you're either trying to get into my bed or just want to go with me to Hogsmeade." Go to hell you bastard!

"I think we'll settle for Hogsmeade," I said.

"For now," he added snootily. I felt like punching him really hard in the stomach but instead I just batted my eyelashes at him. Then, waggling my fingers at him, I whispered goodbye and left. Well someone would be boasting in his dungeon common room that night. At least he hadn't remembered our first meeting. But still, Slytherins could be such jerks.

**This is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written so I hope you like it. Pls review if you do. Pls review if you don't.**


	17. The Bath Before the Date

The Bath Before the date

_**The Bath Before the date**_

I watched Marley carefully rub some pink eye-shadow onto her eyelids and Vera twirl her hair around her wand, curling it effectively. I was still lying in my bed in my pyjamas propped up against green pillows. It was so comfortable here. I really couldn't be bothered to get up and get ready. I wanted to go to sleep. My eyes slowly closed. Just as I was about to sink down further under the covers, something hit me. Something big silver and soft. A Pillow. I pulled it over my head and turned over.

"Oi! You! Get up! You have a date!" Someone came over and pulled the pillow from on top of my head. Vera. I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head but Vera waved her wand and the duvet floated higher and higher until it was out of my reach. Then my pillows rose up of their own accord and started buffeting me. Sheltering my head with my hands, I reached out to my bedside-table and groped around for my wand. When I found it, I picked it up and waved it. Immediately both the pillows and duvet fell back onto the bed, lifeless.

"Oh no you don't! You take her arms Marley, I'll take her legs." Suddenly I felt myself swung out of bed and onto the floor. My two best friends had lifted me bodily off the bed and dropped me on the floor.

"Ow! Stop bugging me, you guys!"

Marley grinned. "It was part of our Valentine's game to actually _go_ on a date with the people who were chosen and then meet up together for lunch _with_ them." I slowly got up with another groan. I glared sullenly at the two of them.

"Fine!"

"We knew you'd understand," Vera said sweetly.

"Humph!" Then we all burst out laughing. Still chuckling, I reached for my dressing gown and quickly wrapped it round myself. Then I summoned a towel, a bikini and slipped into flip-flops. I was going for a bath.

"Sandal-wood Soap," I said. It was the password for the prefects' bathroom. A prefect had told me with little persuasion. I opened the door and stepped in. The beautiful lighting and marble floors never failed to awe me. The wonderful bathroom was permanently filled with the pleasant smell of bubble-bath. I pulled off my dressing gown, and hurriedly replaced my pyjamas with my bikini. I couldn't risk going into the bath naked, as someone might suddenly come in. I had learnt that from my Dad. I sat on the balls of my feet on the edge of the bath and reached over and turned every tap on. As I watched the hot foamy water of different colours gush out of the taps, my mind drifted aimlessly over things. Classes, teachers, boys, the date with Jason Zabini, Vera and James, Hugo and Marley, Honeydukes, the date with Jason Zabini…

Soon the huge bath was filled with swirling bubbly hot water. Steam was rising from the multi-coloured foamy surface. It was absolutely heavenly sinking into the bath. As I floated, the hot water soothed my still-sleepy body and sent me into a dreamy state.

I was just dreaming about the lead singer of one of the muggle bands, the Jonas Brothers. He was just holding me in his arms and about to kiss me when I was jolted out of my dream by the sound of the door slamming shut. The echoes reverberated from the wet walls. I went under in surprise. When I came up again, I found a certain pair of grey eyes watching me. At first I thought he was going to smile, but then his well-shaped mouth curled into a sneer.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked.

"Having a bath," I replied coldly.

"I thought this bathroom was meant for Prefects," he said after a moment.

"Are you one?"

"No."

"Then shut-up." He laughed.

"Very good, Potter." I had to restrain a smile. One up for Lily. Scorpius pulled off his T-shirt. I tried, and failed, not to look at his wonderful physique. He was extremely well-developed, but not grossly so. He caught me looking and raised an eyebrow. I turned away, blushing with embarrassment.

As I started to swim to the other side, I heard a splash and knew he'd gotten in. I both wanted him to go away and also to collide with his chest at the same time. I closed my eyes and turned onto my back. I had to get the image of that stupid Slytherin's six-pack out of my head. I tried to force it out with thoughts of what Joe Jonas looked like under _his_ T-shirt. I had almost succeeded when I did indeed collide with Scorpius. Have you ever been told to be careful what you wish for? Well, do. As he steadied me with a strong arm, my pale skin, which was so prone to blushes, due to my red hair, turned bright red. It wasn't like I'd never touched a boy's skin before, puh-lease, but…I don't know. I guess it was the inherent hatred all Gryffindors have for Slytherins erupting inside me. Right? Right? I scowled at him.

"Can you try and step aside when I'm coming through?"

"No." I glared at him. I wish I had my wand in my hand. He would have gone running out of the bathroom with green hair. I tried to take a deep breath and let my anger flow out of my skin into the water. Something weird started to happen. All the bubbles in the water flew down beneath Scorpius and pushed him up on a cushion of foam. This cushion of foam carried him, with his feet quite a few inches above the ground, sideways, so that the way was clear for me to go through. As soon I was past him, then cushion broke up and the foam returned to its original place. As he swam away, with smooth strong strokes, I heard him mutter,

"Freak."

I fumed. I don't know why I cared so much what _he _thought. I guess I wanted to seem perfect in all boys' minds. I drooped slightly, trying to think of how to redeem myself in his mind. But I couldn't. Well, never mind. He was just some random Slytherin. I walked through the water to the edge of the bath and pulled myself up. As I rose, dripping, out of the water and climbed onto the marble floor, I felt Scorpius' eyes on me. I turned and found him staring at me. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I reached for my towel and quickly dried myself. Then I wrapped my dressing-gown around myself and walked out of the door. Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off me all along.


	18. The Date

The Date

_**The Date**_

I sped up slightly upon noticing Jason Zabini waiting close to the gates. The sun shone down on my bare legs and arms. My short shorts and fitted red strapless top with a pink heart on it were perfect for this weather and day. My feet were in pink flip-flops and my ears were adorned with silver hoops. As Jason saw me, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards me. When he was close enough, he leaned over and kissed me. I had to stop myself from recoiling. I mean, he was cute but…he was Jason Zabini. He slipped an arm around my waist and we walked out of the gates. I was pleased to see I was almost as tall as him. It made me feel good. I felt I had to break the silence.

"So…you're on the Quidditch team. When's your next match?"

"On Saturday- against Gryffindor." I laughed. Enmity at the beginning.

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Who will you be supporting?"

"Gryffindor," I said without hesitation.

"Then I'm not sure," he said. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He could be charming too.

"So are you superstitious? Do you believe in lucky charms and stuff?"

"You look like the perfect lucky charm, but in general I don't. I mean there's always Sluggy's Felix Felicis to steal." I frowned.

"I'm not sure about the stealing but I think I could make some lucky potion for myself." Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Potion nerd, huh?"

"NO!" I said, annoyed. "It's natural talent," I added smugly.

"I prefer transfiguration. I love the way an object is never fixed. Anything could be anything."

"Nice. I'm impressed."

"It's my aim."

By this time, we had entered into Hogsmeade. The streets were crowded with friends and couples wandering around, laughing talking and even singing. The atmosphere was wonderful.

"So where do you want to go?" Jason asked me.

"How about Zonko's?"

"Uh…OK."

We came out of Zonko's half an hour later, loaded with crazy stuff. Jason presented me with a beautiful bunch of red roses. I smiled at him and bent over them to sniff. I was hit by the most terrible pong I had ever smelt. It was a mixture of cow manure, old fish and rotten eggs. I looked up at Jason and smiled again, very sweetly. He didn't know the danger sign. I then proceeded to whack him over the arms and head with the bunch of roses. He tried to protect himself with his arms, swearing and laughing at the same time. I slowed down, panting, and leant against the wall, laughing. As my breathing evened, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned round to see a little boy of about eleven or twelve whom I thought I'd seen somewhere around school. He was holding a heart-shaped card which said,

"Happy Valentine's Day!" in gold italics. He handed it to me and then scampered off. I opened it. It started singing a Celestina Warbeck song. I shut it. Someone coughed and I looked up. Here stood another tall boy who liked he was a fifth year. He was holding a red rose. I had a feeling this one wouldn't be a trick. I stepped sideways and saw that there was a huge line of boys, young and old, some who I recognised, but most whose names I didn't know, some whose faces I had never seen. Some were holding teddy bears, some cards, some roses, and one seemed to be holding a doll which looked just like me. OH. MY. GOD. Last Valentine's Day, I had only got one or two anonymous cards. This time I guess it would be a _little _different.

Over the next hour, I received 163 cards, 78 teddy bears and 214 bunches of roses. The first hundred gifts were just received silently, dumbfoundedly. Then I managed to be a little less shocked and a lot happier. I mean, this was a pretty big compliment. The first smile a boy received, he looked ready to faint with happiness. That was when I regained composure. I even gave each of them a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet. Last in line was a tall, burly, _incredibly _cute guy with floppy brown hair and blue eyes. He looked very familiar and was holding a red rose.

"Drake." The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain's expression was a mixture of sheepish and arrogant, as he offered the rose to me. I didn't take it, but looked at it and then at him. I stared at him for so long, that he started to fidget.

"Funny how we've changed places," I said. "Funny how a year ago I was just a little girl you could kiss and then push away." My voice was rising. I forced myself to stay calm. "Funny how with a new hairstyle and different clothes I seem so much more appealing." Drake was staring down at his shoes. His arm had fallen limply at his side, loosely clutching the rose. I took the red flower which signified so much. "I'm going to keep this as a reminder that looks can be deceiving. And thank you Drake." He stared at me, confused.

"For making sure that no guy is ever such a jerk to me as you were. My _looks _don't allow it." Then, with a disdainful toss of my head, I turned around and walked away.

"Lily! LILY! Wait up!" Jason ran up to me.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just an old…_thing_ I had to sort out. I hate that stupid guy!"

"No, I'm confused about that too, but I'm talking about all those Valentine's Day cards and teddy bears and stuff. And the way you kissed all those guys on the cheek!" He sounded surprisingly angry.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"What was that all about?" he repeated.

"Nothing. They were just giving wishing me a Happy Valentine's Day and I thought it was sweet and-"

"So why did you have to kiss them?!"

"It was only on the cheek! Come on Jason! Look, whatever. Let's forget about it. OK?"

He didn't answer. My temper was about to flare up, but I took a deep breath and said,

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, yeah?"

"Fine, I'm hungry from standing around, doing nothing, watching my girlfriend receive Valentine's gifts from a million boys." Girlfriend? Oh shit! He had taken this seriously. Eeeek! He was gonna be mad when I broke up with him. 'Cause I was gonna break up with him, especially after this stupid behaviour. He seemed jealous almost.

As we walked into the Three Broomsticks, the door-bell tinkled. I looked around for a table and was immediately greeted by a,

"Lily! Lily! Over here!" It was Vera's voice. I looked for her and saw that she was sitting at a table, along with James, Marley and Hugo. I pulled a reluctant Jason over, saying,

"Let's go and sit with my friends." Vera pulled out a chair beside her and Jason sat down opposite me.

"Hey!" Vera said, putting her hand out for Jason to shake. "I'm Vera." Jason gave her a fake smile. She looked ready to laugh.

"Zabini," said a cold voice. Uh-oh! James. He took the Gryffindor-Slytherin thing veeery seriously.  
"Potter," Jason replied. I thought I might as well say hi to the rest of the group.

"Hi Marley, Hugo." Marley waved at me with a grin on her face. Hugo just nodded stiffly, and I felt the lack of his normal easy smile. He too, seemed affected by Jason's presence. James turned his head and looked at me.

"He's your date for today?" He jerked his head towards Jason.

"Yes, James. Shut up!" James got up and walked to the opposite side of the table. Standing behind Vera's chair, he bent down and kissed her.

"Sorry, I have to go. I don't like being in the presence of slimy snakes." He walked off.

Hugo stood up as well.

"The atmosphere's not right here. I'm leaving too. See you."

"Hugo, wait!" Marley exclaimed. "I'll come with you." She stood up, and Hugo slipped an arm around her waist. I pursed my lips and I glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders in a there's-nothing-I-can-do-about-it way. They walked off together. Now it was just Vera, Jason and me.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Vera said.

"Me too," I said. "Do you mind waiting, Jason?"

"I don't suppose I have much choice."

"This is _not _going very well," I said to Vera, looking into the mirror.

"What do you expect, he's Jason Zabini!"

"Yeah, but he was fine until a while ago. In fact, he was pretty nice."

"Whatever. Just break up with him, and do it fast," was the reply.

As we came out of the Ladies, we saw a couple kissing. The girl had brown hair in corkscrew curls which the boy was running his hands through. The boy had spiky black hair and he looked surprisingly like-

"James," growled Vera. Oh my god! James was cheating on Vera! After their first date. Vera, wearing a mutinous expression, marched over to her boyfriend and pulled him away from the pretty girl he had previously been so closely entwined with. She then proceeded to- and even though he was my brother, I didn't stop her, as I thought he deserved much worse- slap him very hard on both cheeks.

"How DARE you!"

"It wasn't- Trisha- she grabbed -couldn't do-" James spluttered.

"I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!!" The brunette had scampered off. In a voice of forced calm, Vera said,

"I never want to see you again." Then she stomped off.

"Noticing me, James started to say,

"Lily! It wasn't my fault! Trisha-" I just glared at him and followed Vera back to our table. He stared after us speechlessly. Vera had stopped in front of our table. I stopped too and saw that someone else was sitting opposite Jason. A certain silver-blonde someone.

"Malfoy," I said coldly. He turned round and looked at me. "Why Potter! What an unpleasant surprise." He stood up and offered me his chair. Then he sat down beside me. Vera had to go around and sit beside Jason. I knew I had to break up with Jason. Better get it over with.

"Uh…Jason?"

"Yeah _Lily_?" That angered me. I was going to be nice but…

"I'm breaking up with you," I said bluntly.

"What?" he said.

"I don't particularly like you and I don't want to be your girlfriend," I explained slowly.

"So you just tied me up in a net and dragged me with you for one date and now you're throwing me away?" he said angrily. I cocked my head.

"You could say that. Fly away, little birdie."

"I don't believe you!" he hissed, only keeping his voice down so as not to attract attention. The _great _Jason Zabini couldn't be seen getting dumped. "You are such a bi-"

"Oh no you don't!" growled Vera.

"Bitch!" he snarled. Suddenly Scorpius was at his side. Casting us a scornful glance, he said, with a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder,

"No need to get worked up about filthy Gryffindor sluts." My eyes blazed. I turned to look at Vera and we nodded together. In perfect unison, we drew our wands and cast the spell.

"Leviocorpus!" The boys were yanked up into the air by the ankle, and they hung there in angry silence.

"Remember me?" I hissed at Jason. Realisation dawned on his face and he seemed about to say something but-

"Potter, Genning, Malfoy, Zabini!"

The sharp, outraged voice cut through the air like a knife. I winced. _Thud._ _Thud._ _Thud. _The Professor walked towards us. I could barely summon the courage to turn around, but when I did, I immediately observed that the Professor was in such a state as I'd never seen before. Her eyes had narrowed to slits, her lips were thin and white with rage. She looked beside herself with fury. With a quick wave of her wand, she let the boys down, and they fell into a heap. They stood up hurriedly and straightened their clothes.

"_Disgraceful _behaviour! How dare you! Next time one student performs a harmful spell on another, they will be suspended!" Uh-oh!

"This time, however, you will only serve a detention." As we groaned, and the boys started protesting, she said,

"Together. You girls because of the spell and you boys for provoking them. I heard your filthy language! What behaviour towards a lady! Though I admit, I thought students of my own house would not allow themselves to be provoked so." The boys looked down at their shoes, and we didn't know _where_ to look. We were not ashamed of what _we_ had done, only embarrassed that a _professor _had caught us in such a fight. About breaking up! I mean, that's just plain weird.

"You will come to the Entrance Hall tonight, and I will tell you what you will be doing. If you are late, you will suffer the consequences." With that, she turned on her heel and swept away.

After she left us, the whole of 'The Three Broomsticks' was filled with a pregnant silence. Everyone was staring at us. We were glaring at each other. Finally, Vera and I left with a contemptuous toss of our heads, leaving all the people staring after us.

**Well, how is it? I'd love more feedback, and perhaps a few ways to make my writing better? Thanks to everybody who reviewed! It really boosts my confidence. I always feel great when I see a new review. Thank you, Possibletyna, Algor Nox, and also the anonymous reviewer The Queen of Lunacy, who also happens to be my best-friend-who-lives-far-away, and anybody else who reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love it each time I see a new review in my inbox!**

**As you've probably guessed, Genning is Vera. Hey! I couldn't think of a better name! If there are any good suggestions, I'm open, and I'll mention it in the next chappie. The next chapter is, "The Detention- No Liars or Cowards Allowed". Guess what that means. Big clue- it's cliché!! Well, until then, tata. **


	19. Detention No Liars or Cowards Allowed

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I haven't updated for sooooo long!! I deserve a howler! To buy myself forgiveness, I'm updating all the rest of my chapters. I'm really sorry there are only three and I know I should have updated them long before, but stuff was going on. I'm not making excuses, and I know I deserve to lose al my readers and reviewers, but DON'T DESERT ME! *sobs***

_**The Detention**__** – No Liars or Cowards Allowed**_

Vera checked her watch and then said, in an irritated manner,

"We had better go down to the Entrance Hall, unless we want to face McGonagall's "consequences"." I nodded, and pushed myself up from my comfortable bed with a resigned sigh. A giggle came from the orange bed in the corner.

"Amber," I said menacingly. The giggle was stifled, but then burst out again, now a full fledged laugh. I strode up to the bed whose inhabitant was laughing so defiantly and snatched open the curtains. There sat Amber rocking back and forth, hugging a bright orange pillow. I pulled the pillow from her and started hitting her with it. Muffled squeaks came from my victim. Finally, we both fell back onto the mattress, chortling uncontrollably. I grabbed the pillow and was about to start walloping her again, but then she gasped,

"Sorry, alright? I just find it real funny to think of you girls and those two guys stuck together for the whole night. The image is just awesome!" I pursed my lips and stood up with my hands on my hips. After a moment of looking at each other, we fell back laughing again.

"Oi! Lily!" Vera shouted. "We're getting laaa-aate!" I stood up again, this time determined not to look at Amber. I ran a hand through my hair and then walked out of the room with Vera in a dignified manner.

"Have fun!" Amber called after us.

The Entrance Hall echoed with our footsteps, as we walked across the marble floor. As we stepped into a pool of light thrown by one of the torches, Professor McGonagall's sharp voice called to us,

"Over here, Potter, Genning!" The Professor was standing with the two boys a few yards away from us. We walked over to them.

"Now that you've decided to grace us with your presence, she started sarcastically, "I would like to tell you how you will be serving your detention. It is very mild, but will teach you to be in the presence of people you dislike without fighting with them. And if it doesn't, you'll have to suffer the consequences." Oh her and her "consequences".

"You will all spend the whole night in an unused classroom together. I will be locking the door myself, so do not expect to _alohamora _yourselves out of there. You will have to spend the whole night with nothing to do but make conversation, as I will not allow you to take any form of entertainment into the classroom." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and performed a silent summoning spell. Nothing happened.

"I thought you wouldn't think to bring books with you on a detention. Well, off we go then." She marched us down the Hall up to a door marked 211. This she opened, allowed us to go inside, and then, saying,

"I'll come and get you at 4:00 a.m. at dawn. I don't want to see a scratch on any of you," she locked the door and left. We all grabbed chairs and sat down, the girls and boys on separate sides of the room. If Vera and I had been alone, the detention would have been enjoyable. But now, with Jason and Scorpius in earshot, and animosity filling the room, it was anything but pleasant. I kept checking my watch, but 4:00 never seemed to get any closer. The minutes were ticking by gradually, but the hour hand just refused to move. Finally, in exasperation, I half-yelled,

"Can we do SOMETHING?" Scorpius looked amused.

"Like what?" I blushed, as I was often prone to.

"I don't know…how about Truth or Dare?" Vera was shaking her head violently, but seeing Jason's nod of agreement, Scorpius grinned.

"Sure." We all dragged our chairs to the centre of the room, and as we sat down again, Vera who was beside me, hissed into my ear,

"You don't know what you've gotten us into." I felt a bit alarmed but banished this warning as Vera's paranoia. Scorpius was still standing. He put his hand into his pocket and brought out a small bottle full of a clear liquid which looked like water. I recognised the liquid as Veritaserum, the truth potion. He offered it to me.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty." I said sarcastically. "And why do you carry Veritaserum around in you pocket?"

"It's compulsory for a Slytherin game of Truth or Dare."

"Since when are we Slytherins?"

"We are," he replied. I rolled my eyes and, deciding not to argue the point any further, accepted the bottle of potion. I uncorked it, and took a sip. Instantly, I felt weird, sort of transparent. Not physically, but mentally. I passed the bottle on to Vera. She took a sip as well, and a dazed expression came onto her face. Everything she felt could be told by looking at her. I was feeling very open, as if I would never lie again, and if anyone asked me a question, I would answer it 100% truthfully. I probably would, I realised and had to struggle not to say all my thoughts out loud. The bottle had made its way back to Scorpius, and he drained what was left of it, then placed it on the floor and spun it round. It spun to a stop, the mouth pointing to me, and the back at Jason. Uh-oh!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said, wanting to play it safe with this guy, as he might want to get some weird kind of revenge.

"You know," a thoughtful look came into his normally cunning eyes, "I keep wondering why you came and asked me to take you to Hogsmeade. It's obvious you don't like me like that."

"Well, you asked me," I replied evasively, trying to avoid the answer I knew would soon come blurting out of my mouth. Jason saw through it.

"My question is, why did you want to?" This time, I couldn't stop myself.

"Vera, Marley and I had a bet about being able to charm a boy into them asking us out for Valentine's Day. One of us chose a boy for another. Vera chose you for me because she thought it'd be funny, after what happened on the train that day, ages ago." I covered my mouth with my hand, horrified that I had let out the secret. Jason's eyes were narrowed at the memory of our first meeting. He was glaring at Vera. She just shrugged in a 'whatever' way and reached down and spun the bottle. It spun to a stop with its mouth pointing at Jason and its back at Scorpius.

"Truth or Dare?" Scorpius asked.

"Dare," Jason replied callously. Scorpius' grey eyes glittered mischievously.

"K-"

"Truth," Jason interrupted hastily.

"That's against the rules, but fine. What is this Train Incident you guys keep talking about?" Jason went red and grins crept onto Vera and my faces. Jason's mouth opened and the whole story rushed out. By the end of it, Scorpius was laughing his head off and holding out a hand to give us fives. Vera was still grinning and I was chuckling. There had been descriptions of Jason's side of the event, and that had made the story funnier. The poor guy was a brilliant crimson colour, his cheeks aflame. Scorpius slowly stopped laughing, but the laughter stayed in his eyes. He spun the bottle. It stopped with its mouth facing Vera and its back facing me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said, warily. What was with all the truths? I decided to ask her a random question.

"At which point in your life have you been most angry?" Vera's eyes darkened.

"When I saw James kissing Trisha." I was going to roll my eyes and say that James wasn't worth getting angry about, but Jason started talking first. Or rather, singing.

"Just freak out, let it go!" My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Avril Lavigne??" I asked, unable to believe he knew the song.

"Yeah," he looked uncomfortable, "I had a muggle girlfriend once. She used to sing the song all the time."

"She was pretty behind on popular music, then," I muttered. Then I started singing for the sake of it.

"Walk around with my hands, up in the air.

'Cause I don't care.

'Cause I'm alright, I'm fine,

Just freak out let it go!" Suddenly Vera let out a piercing shriek, and then sat back calmly in her chair. When we all stared at her like she was crazy, she explained,

"I freaked out and let it go. Wow! It actually works! I feel better."

"I told you!" said Jason enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it-"

"Can we go back to the game?" I said, actually freaking out that Vera and Jason were being so friendly. Scorpius glanced at me, amused. The other two stopped talking and looked a little awkward. Then they leant back in their chairs with totally regained composure. They were regarding each other coolly. I bent over and spun the bottle. It stopped so that Jason would ask Vera. Oh great!

"Truth," Vera said, before he could ask. Instead of being angry with her, I was just relieved she hadn't taken the chance with Jason.

"What's the sickest thing a stranger has said to you?"

"Come **** me." Scorpius looked away, but Jason and Vera glared each other out. I spun the bottle. It ended up so that Scorpius would be asking Jason.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth-dare," was the strange reply.

"What's that?" I asked, uncomprehending.

"Well, I ask him a question, and then, according to answer, I give him a dare," Scorpius explained.

"OK," I replied. It was a cool idea, but I would never pick it. It would mean facing two ordeals in one go. Stupid Jason.

"What do you most feel like doing right now, at this moment?" Scorpius asked.

"Kissing Genning." Jason closed his eyes, realising what he had just said. He opened them and looked pleadingly at Scorpius. His best friend was unmerciful.

"Kiss her." Jason got up and walked up to Vera and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Vera didn't cringe but after a minute or so, she pulled away. Jason went and sat. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her silver eyes were filled with so many emotions for one second that it was impossible to pick one out. In silence, she leant down and spun the bottle. It stopped with its back facing Vera and its mouth facing Jason. Not again!

"Truth or Dare?" Vera asked.

"Truth," Jason replied.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" Vera asked.

"'Cause you looked so hot!" was Jason's typical reply. I rolled my eyes. How like a guy! Just care about the looks! Jason muttered something as well.

"What are you muttering?" Vera asked, in clear cut tones, demonstrating how she wanted him to speak.

"I said, I also wanted kiss you because you were so fearless and I love your hot temper." Well, those seemed like better reasons to me, but Jason groaned and put his head in his hands. Scorpius patted his back sympathetically (why??) and said,

"Dude, you're ruining your rep." (Ah!) With a half-smile on her face, Vera spun the bottle again. It ended up with its back facing her and its mouth facing Scorpius.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked him.

"Dare," he replied. Vera looked at me and then back at him, and smirked. Oh no!!! I gave her a don't-you-dare look. Hah! Like she'd listen to me,

"I dare you to kiss Lily," with a sweet smile. Scorpius rolled his eyes and said scathingly,

"How imaginative!" Then he walked over and kissed me.

I can't describe how I felt. Lights exploded in my head and I felt hot all over. I suppose from anger. It wasn't a chaste kiss either. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and twined it with mine, from habit, I guess. I couldn't pull away; it felt like we were two magnets. Finally, with a huge effort, I tore myself away, gasping for breath. Scorpius went and sat down. I didn't even look at him. I stared at the floor. Finally, Vera spun the bottle. The game carried on, including a fake proposal, an imitation of Celestina Warbeck by one of the boys, a long list of my past boyfriends, a hoola dance, and a whole load more. Much as I enjoyed everything, I couldn't forget the feeling of Scorpius' lips on mine. My lips felt swollen and cold. I tried to summon up anger, and some hot emotion did come pouring out of my heart into the rest of my body. I don't know what it was.

At 4:00 a.m. exactly, McGonagall came and collected us, and was amused to see Jason hip-hop dancing – a dare from Scorpius. We separated into two groups after a brief lecture from McGonagall, and went to are dormitories.

I could still feel his lips against mine, even though he was probably miles underground, in his cold dungeon dormitory.

**I hope you liked it. Pweeeeeeez review!!!! It'll make me shmile! EEEEEE! **


	20. Late Night Beggars

_**Late Night Beggars **_

Vera and I trudged up the stairs until we finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower- the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady sounded very disapproving. "Late night wanderers…" she muttered.

"Hey! McGonagall gave us detention!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Sniggletrout," said Vera tiredly, wanting to avoid an argument. The Fat Lady swung forward, still saying stuff under her breath. I caught,

"That's Professor McGonagall to you-" and, "-disrespectful bunch-" and, "silly excuses, detention my foot!" as I followed my weary friend in. We walked up to the foot of the staircase to the girls' dormitory in silence. Then I saw a figure leaning against the stone slide (the staircase transformed when a boy tried to climb it, so it was obviously a boy). He was wrapped in a red dressing gown, and from what I could see with the light of the embers, his hair was spiky. I couldn't recognise him, but obviously, Vera had, for she uttered one word in harsh voice filled with venom,

"James." He stepped out of the shadows and just stood looking at Vera with hazel eyes full of sorrow. He hadn't noticed me, even though I was his bright red haired sister. Of course, I hadn't recognised him, and he was way disturbed, according to his expression.

"Vera," James said. It was so different from when Vera had said his name. His voice was warm, but had a sharp tang in it, which showed his pain. I had never heard him speak in such a voice before, in all the fourteen years I had lived with him. I realised he must actually love Vera. I was shocked. He had never loved anyone before. It had always been dates and pretty girlfriends whom he dumped after a week and sometimes after just a couple of days. But his voice sounded like he wouldn't mind living the rest of his life with Vera.

Wo! Personal moment here- time to creep away. But something stopped me. I guess nosy old me wanted to find out what happened, and sweet old me wanted to know whether her brother and her best friend- best couple ever!!! **(LOL!)** - got back together or not, 'cause even though it was weird to be in between, they were kind of meant for each other somehow. I stepped back against the slide, and it turned back into a staircase. I climbed up a few steps, and then sat down, clothed by shadow, and unnoticed by either of them.

"Why did you do it?" Vera whispered. She didn't sound angry this time, only hurt.

"Will you really listen to me?" asked James gently. Vera didn't do anything.

"Well, I was paying for the drinks at the bar, when Trisha came up to me and asked if she could talk to me. When I agreed and finished paying, she dragged me to somewhere outside the Ladies, and started kissing me." Here he looked embarrassed. "It was an automatic reaction, kissing her back. It was just registering in my brain, who she was, when you turned up and saw us. I swear it wasn't my fault." James sounded desperate. "Please forgive me Vera. I love you." Vera's face softened. She reached up and kissed him. This time, I left them, making up- or rather making out- on the staircase. It seemed _too _private to intrude. Even if they were my brother and my best friend.

As I lay in my bed, staring up at the canopy above, I couldn't help thinking about another boy and girl, kissing. The boy was silver-blonde, and the girl red-haired. The image wouldn't get out of my head, and I couldn't sleep.

**Very short chapter, I know, but it was just so that Vera and James make up. U like?**


	21. Drowned in Those Grey Eyes I Hated

_**Drowned In Those Grey Eyes I Hated**_

I flicked through my photo album, laughing at the occasional picture. I reached the end and started again, from the beginning. I felt so listless, like there was nothing to do, nothing interesting to see, my mind was blank and bored. I couldn't think of anything to do- well…actually I could. I wanted to go and find Scorpius and demand an answer to why I had lain in bed half the night thinking about his lips on mine, and then when I had finally fallen asleep, why had my dreams been filled with noble princes with silver-blonde hair and grey eyes, who swept red-haired princesses up into their arms and kissed them. I wanted to grab him and kiss him to see whether it produced the same reaction from me. I wanted to drown in those grey eyes I hated.

I slammed the photo album shut and threw it down beside me on the bed. I had decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts. Offering some random explanation to Marley, I started off towards the door.

"You're going to look for Scorpius, aren't you?" I stared at my blonde friend weirdly. What was she talking about?

"No," I answered. I was being truthful- right? Her blue eyes were knowing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I heard you say his name when I was getting a drink of water in the middle of the night." I gave a dismissive gesture with my hand.

"Oh, that! I was having a weird dream." I sure had been.

"About him?" she grinned. I made a face at her and walked out of the room.

I walked through the cool corridors bathed in the blue twilit glow of the evening. Was Marley right? Was I looking for Scorpius right now? What magic had his lips performed on mine to banish those years of hatred between Slytherins and Gryffindors, Potters and Malfoys? But, I realised, it hadn't only been the kiss, I had always been attracted to Scorpius. I could never look away when the light sparkled in his eyes, when he threw his head back in his wonderful laugh. I had always thought that he _just happened_ to be sitting where my eyes were staring into space, or he _just happened_ to be passing by when I smiled, or it was due to some weird sugar imbalance that I felt so happy when he happened to look my way. I had always thought it was lack of sleep which made me go weak at the knees at the sight of him being charming or helping some little lost Slytherin find her way along in the corridors. But maybe it hadn't been chance or health problems. Maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me into a broom cabinet. **(Shall I leave off here?? Nah…) **

I found I was trapped with two strong arms on either side of me. I tried to push the person away, but it was like trying to push at a wall.

"Who the heck are you?" I burst out in anger.

"Why, weren't you just thinking about me?" asked an amused, deep, - and I had to admit- hot guy's voice. Scorpius.

"No," I replied with put on scorn, glad that the darkness was hiding my blush.

"I knew you were," he said. This time I did feel angry, What an arrogant ass!

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just go around pulling random girls into broom closets!"

"Well," Scorpius interrupted, "I wouldn't exactly call you random."

"Just- what?" I faltered. Scorpius repeated what he had just said. Even though something was threatening to overwhelm me, I refused to be lead of the track. I started off again.

"Just because you're strong enough doesn't mean you have the right to-" My rant was silenced by his lips pressing down on mine. The fireworks exploded again, and my heart sent blood through my veins at a terrific rate. I couldn't control it. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer. His strong hands ran threw my hair. I felt sheer utter bliss. Finally, we broke away, gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, trying, and failing, to sound indignant.

He looked straight into my eyes and said in a perfectly level voice with emotion only creeping in at the corners,

"Because I love you." Oh no, oh no, oh no! I felt faint and had to lean against his chest. Then I looked up at him, and again couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. Behind my closed eyelids, there were swirling pools of silver.

I had truly drowned in those grey eyes I hated.

**THE END THE STYLE!**

THANK YOU all my readers, and specially my reviewers!!!! You guys rock. My next story is dedicated to you. If you want to read it when I upload it, it'll be called 'Five for Fighting'. The main characters are Draco, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, and this other OC girl. Doesn't OC mean Own Character?

It was sooooo exciting when I got so many reviews for my first story! Every one of them made my day. THANK YOU!!! AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN!!! I REALY hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
